


The Way You Said “I Love You” - A whisper in the ear

by writinginstability



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Other, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginstability/pseuds/writinginstability
Summary: You were surprised by how much two weeks would make you crave him.





	The Way You Said “I Love You” - A whisper in the ear

You weren’t usually one to show feelings towards another, let alone an Android, yet here you were, stumbling into your bedroom, lips locked with his, making you gasp for breath. You felt his body lightly push against yours as he guided you to your bed before pinning you down against the mattress. 

You were surprised by how much two weeks would make you crave him. 

You sighed as his lips trailed from the edges of your swollen lips to the nape of your neck. His movements making you arch your back up against his chest. Your moans were the only coherent sound echoing throughout the room. You entangled your fingers into his hair before asking, “How was your trip?”

“You know, the usual,” he said between kisses, “successfully finding the suspect and completing my mission all while getting shot at and saving the day.”

You smiled before lightly placing your hand on his cheek prompting him to look up at you, “My hero,” you whispered while looking into his eyes.

“So what did you do while I was gone?” he asked as he resumed placing light kisses on your neck.

“You know, the usual,” you repeated.

“And that would be?” he asked. 

You felt his fingers gently slide underneath your shirt signaling you to remove the piece of clothing. “Stopped a robbery,” you started.

You began to unbutton his once white shirt before he slipped the piece of clothing off in one fluid motion, revealing his chest.

“All while getting shot at, then saving the day,” you finished. 

You felt him smile against your skin before he muttered, “That’s my girl.”

You felt his fingers lightly trace the scars which decorated your torso, the ones he helped you cleaned up due to your clumsiness and desperate need to put yourself in dangerous situations, especially if it meant helping others. You entangled your fingers in his hair once more gazing into his eyes before his arms wrapped around your torso, the two of you resting in a comfortable silence. 

“How’s Hank,” you asked, breaking the silence. 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed together before replying, “I’m not entirely sure that I’m comfortable with talking about my colleague while we are in bed,” he paused, “half-naked.”

You laughed slightly before saying, “I see your point.”

The both of you continued to talk about what life had been like without the other for the past two weeks while exchanging sloppy kisses. 

“I hope you know that you’re stunning,” you heard him as he lightly outlined your figure with the pads of his fingers, all of which made you blush.

You shivered under his touch as he continued to place light kisses down your chest and your stomach. Your mouth gaped open as the night continued, the room being filled with steamy breaths and loud moans. 

You never thought you would feel this way, especially with another individual. The warmth in your chest every time he whispered sweet little nothings in your ear or the heat which imprinted itself on your cheeks every time he complimented you were all things you were unfamiliar with. 

Connor watched as the sun began to show itself through the window. The two of your bodies tangled with each other and the bed sheets splayed messily across the both of you. Connor peered over and noticed that you were still asleep. He smiled before slowly moving your body closer to him and wrapping his arms around your torso gently, careful not to disturb your slumber. He silently looked down at your sleeping body silently analyzing every one of your features, the way your hair laid messily across your face and pillow, how your mouth was slightly gaped open, the way your chest rose up and down in a soothing rhythm.

The three words he had been wanting to say to you were eating away at him, he was afraid, even though he had no reason to. He looked at you once more, just to be sure that you were still asleep before he leaned up to your ear and gently whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
